


You Pierce My Soul

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1810s!AU. Sort of a soul mates fic. Title from Jane Austen’s Persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pierce My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> “We met at the wrong time. That’s what I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day years from now, we’ll meet in a coffee shop in a far away city somewhere and we could give it another shot.” - The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

Will’s eyes roved over the guests gathered at his sister Allie’s coming-out-coming-of-age ball. He scanned the ballroom quickly, his eyes glazing over as he glimpsed images of his younger brother and other younger sister, his parents, and a whole cluster of his cousins and aunts and uncles all grouped together and talking quietly to each other. However, there was no sign of the person for whom he was looking.

He carefully swept his eyes once more around the crowded dance hall and his heart skipped a beat as they fell on the dark-haired man standing in the doorway.  
Readjusting his bowtie and slipping his hands into his white gloves, Will straightened his back and easily glided through the crowd of dancers to come to a stop in front of Sonny.

Will bowed slightly as was the custom and Sonny returned the gesture. Then he said, “Mr. Kiriakis, I believe we have some business to which we need to attend.”

"I agree, Mr. Horton. Why don’t we take this somewhere where we won’t be disturbed," Sonny countered and turned away, leading Will into the library off the ballroom where the music and laughter would be muffled.

Will glanced back to the party quickly to make sure no one had seen them and then followed Sonny down the hall. As soon as he had shut the door behind him, Sonny had him pressed against it and their mouths hot and close, their tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck but broke the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and said, “It’s been so long since we last met. We must make plans to see each other more often. My heart aches for you when we are not together.”

Sonny whimpered and kissed Will again. Will moaned into Sonny’s mouth and wrapped his arms tighter around Sonny’s neck, his fingers weaving their way into Sonny’s hair. They kissed lazily for a couple minutes, Will’s back still pressed against the door and his chest flush with Sonny’s.

When they could no longer breathe properly, Sonny pulled away and looked Will in the eyes. Will could see sadness and defeat in the round brown eyes he loved so much.

"What’s the matter?" Will asked.

Sonny lifted his hands up around his neck to grasp Will’s and pry them off of him. He brought their hands back down to their sides, laced their fingers together, and led Will over to the two-person love seat. They sat down and Will looked at Sonny, anxious and concerned.

Sonny was quiet for a few seconds and then said, “I’m engaged.”

Will blinked and then asked dumbly, “To be married?”

"Of course, Will. What other kind of engaged is there?"

"Why?"

Sonny barked out a laugh. “I’m not like you, Will. I don’t have the luxury of being guaranteed an income of five thousand pounds a year. I’m the youngest of four sons. Unless they all drop dead at once, I’m never going to see a farthing of my family’s money.”

"Who?" Will asked. With his heart in his throat, he was only able to think in monosyllables at the moment.

"Cousin Abigail. She has an allowance that will allow us to live rather comfortably and the money stays in the family. It’s an advantageous match for everyone," Sonny said, though he averted his eyes from Will’s.

"When?" Will whispered.

"The date is set for next month. You’re invited. I want you to come. I need you to come. Please, Will,” Sonny pleaded.

"What about us?" Will breathed.

"Us," Sonny said quietly, almost reverently. "There can never be us. Not here. Not now. We were only fooling ourselves into believing there could be." He paused and then said, "We met at the wrong time. That’s what I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day years from now, we’ll meet in a coffee shop in a far away city somewhere and we could give it another shot.” Sonny looked at Will sadly and saw a tear fall down Will’s face.

Sonny slid one of his hands out of Will’s and cupped Will’s face with it. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and then ran his thumb over Will’s lips. Then he leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together one last time. 

"I will always love you," Sonny breathed against Will’s lips. 

When Will opened his eyes two seconds later, the door to the library had just swung back into place and Sonny was gone.

______________________________________________

Sonny sighed as he wiped down one of the tables that had just been vacated by a couple of customers. He loved owning his own coffee shop but one of the few things he hated about it was having to maintain it. He wouldn’t consider himself a slob by any means, but if there was a little condensation ring left on the table now and again, he really didn’t mind. But he had customers and he needed to keep the place clean if he wanted them to keep buying his coffee.

He swiped the rag one last time over the table just to make sure it was shiny and as new looking as a year-old table could look. Satisfied, he walked back behind the counter and dumped the dirty cups and plates into the bustbin for cleaning later. 

He heard the bell over the door ring, signaling the entrance of a customer. He wiped his hands on his apron and straightened up. Sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the counter was a blond-haired and blue-eyed young man.

Sonny blinked and his heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. He had the strangest feeling that they had met somewhere before.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sonny asked.

"Um…I’ll just have a regular cup of coffee, thanks," the man said.

"You new around here? It’s a small town and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around," Sonny said, sliding the cup of coffee across the counter.

"Not really. No. I grew up here. But I just came home from living in Switzerland with my aunt and uncle."

Sonny thought he heard from his parents about someone close to the family living in Switzerland but he didn’t remember who.

"You?" the man asked, drinking his coffee.

"I grew up in Dubai, but my family’s from here. You might’ve heard of us. The Kiriakises?"

"Ah. I’m a Horton and a Brady. Will Horton." Will offered Sonny his hand.

"Sonny Kiriakis," Sonny said and shook Will’s hand. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
